How Many Jokes
How Many Jokes and Pranks Do You Think Rocky Does During Film Spoof Travels? List of Jokes and Pranks The Forest Book *Rocky: So, anyone for a jungle salad? *Bullwinkle J. Moose: Jungle Salad? *Rocky J. Squirrel: With jungle lettuce? What a strange food thing. *Courage: Mixed with fruit and vegetables together? *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, Rocky Raccoon. *Edd: Don't tell us you're talking about food. It makes us hungry in the Jungle. *Ed: But why? It's good. (Laughs) *Eddy: I agree with Ed. We're starving. The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey Pineapples And Bananas *Rocky: Like a pineapple? *AiAi: No, no. I don't eat pineapples. I eat bananas. Got it? *Rocky: Sorry. It's a joke. Reflection *Rocky Raccoon: Why did a robot got a brain? *Rocky's Reflection: Don't know. *Rocky Raccoon: It's a Brainchanism. *Rocky's Reflection: Oh. Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3 Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5 Frozen Sandwiches *Rocky: Get this joke. What do you call a sandwich when it's too frozened? *Mr. Dink: I don't know. *Rocky: A sub zero. *(He laughs) *Mr. Dink: Very funny. Rudolph's Nose *Rocky Raccoon: Hey, Get this. Why does Rudolph's nose always shines red? *Mr. Dink: Because it's a light bulb to help light the way. *Rocky Raccoon: Cause he has a terrible cold. (Laughs) *Mr. Dink: Very funny. Simba (Shrek) The Great Hedgehog Detective The Sword in the Stone Vanellope Von Schweetz Spilling Water *Rocky: This water can spill any time now. *Ed: Not to mention The Sorcerer's Apprentice from Fantasia and Fantasia 2000. (laughs) *(Rocky dumps a bucket of water on the floor with a splash!) *Teresa: Whoa! *(She jumps back) Friends Are Needed *Stephen Squirrelsky: Children need a little order in their lives. *Andrew Catsmith: Especially friends. Yes. That is true. *Rocky: Even if they can order their-shelves. (Laughs) Themselves. *(everyone nods in agreement) The Train and the Boat Thinking About Sir Handel *Darwin: What about the small engine? *Wallace: Oh, there he is. He looks so blue and small. *Rocky: Cause he's true blue. (Laughs) *Bert Raccoon: Rocky! This little blue engine needs company. *Ralph: Don't start with that joke again. *Melissa: Yeah. I wonder what the little blue engine's name is. Rocky Survives *Rocky: Wait, Stop. You go without Rocky? *Tigger: (gasps) Rocky Raccoon?! *Rocky: Ooooh. *Bubbles: You're alive!! *Andrina: Oh, Rocky! We're been so worried once! Toon Age Cub and Company Being Splashed *(Rocky shakes a can of coke without us noticing): Coke? *Ed: Yes, please. *(Andrew takes it) *Andrew: Oh boy. Can't wait to taste it. *(Then suddenly) *Andrew: Uh-oh. *(Opens the can) *(and goes to take a sip) *(But it squirt at him) *Andrew: Oh for crying out loud! *(Rocky laughs) *(Ed and Eddy laugh) *(Ed holds two cans and one in his mouth) *Andrew: Very funny. *Judy: Oh no. *Nick: They're going to burst. *Simon: Yipes. *All: NO ED!!! *Theodore: Incoming. *(BURST) *(AND BOOM!) *(Stephen growled and Bradley laughs) *(Andrina laughs) *Sandy: Oh, Gees. *(the kittens laugh) *(Splendid came along) *(Pooh and the gang laugh) *Splendid: Say, You guys did good. *(Dexter laughs) Fooling The Greasers *(Rocky taps her shoulder) *Eliza: Huh?! Who's there?! What's there? *(He grabs her) **Eliza: Whoa! *Bazooka: Hey, Did you hear that? *Bull: Sounds like someone's in trouble. *Dim: Sure is. Come on. *(they run to find Eliza) *(Ding) *Dim: Wait. Is the safety on old Betsy? *Bull: Uh, yeah, I guess so, boss. *Bazooka: I thought so too. *(they look around) *Dim: Alright, You down there. Come out with your hands up. *Bull: Yeah. We know your secret. *Bazooka (Trigger's voice): Yeah, Reach for the sky. *(they point their gun) *Rocky: Watch this. *(Rocky snickers, and wears Eliza's clothes, and comes out) *Rocky (Eliza's voice): Take it easy guys. It's only me. *Dim: It's okay, guys. That's only Eliza. She's with us at last. *Bull: And now get back to your job. On the double, Get! *Bazooka: We're counting on you. *(The Greasers walked onward to continue their job. Rocky puts a big box over the Greasers and traps them) *Dim: What the?! *Bull: What's happening? *(Rocky laughs) *Rocky: Fooled you all! *Bazooka: That darn Peter Raccoon! *Rocky: Yep. I tricked you. Hoodwinked! Beauty and the Grizzly Bear The Rescuers *(Rocky puts his fingers in Mama's gun to clog it and BOOM! Rocky laughs, and as Andrina laughs, she clangs Mama on the head with a coal shovel) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4 *Rocky: Stop! Wait a minute. HALT!!! *(we crash) *All: Oh! Ah! Oof! Ai! *(we pile on each other when bumping) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it. *Sandy: Oh snap. *Amy: Who said halt? *Andrew: It was Rocky. *All: Rocky! *(Rocky laughs) *(BOP!) *Rocky: Ow... *Robert: You and your stupid pranks. Gees. *Tanya: What are you like? *Rocky: Funny. *Andrina: So funny too. (laughs) The Rescuers Down Under The Secret of NIMH *Einstein: Rocky's sticking his hand out. *(Belle gives him a hand shake, BUZZ!) *Stanz: Whoa! That was so shocking! *(Rocky laughs and Andrina laughs) *Rocky: Sorry. *Andrina: Our mistake. *Delbert: Chinchella is her last name. I'm Delbert Vult-R. Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach *Rocky: Money! Get it? Honey Money! (Laughs) *Andrina: Oh, money! (laughs) AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails *Rocky: Why would a portrait tear apart? *Andrina: By ripping into pieces? *Rocky: No. Cause it's art. (Laughs) *Katrina: Good one. A Cartoon Character's Life *Rocky: Like in Chicken Little? *(laughs) *Andrina: (laughs) Same thing. Simba 2 *Spike: That's Madam Mim's cottage. She's the largest producer of hexes and potions in the whole kingdom. *Alex: So that's what! *Rocky: Then why don't we pop in there for a spell? (Laughs) *Andrina: Yeah. For at least things can't wrong. (laughs too) *Gloria: Hardy har har. Whatever. FernGully: The Last Rainforest *Booker: High Yigh Yigh. How many times do you have to keep calling her that? Andrew called Amy, Sugar, Tails called Amanda, Cupcake and now Gerald called Heather, Pretty. *(Crash laughs) *Rocky: Hey, Why's a forest so pretty? *Andrina: Because I don't know. Why? What do you mean? *Rocky: Cause it's pretty rainy. (Laughs) *Andrina: (laughs) Yeah. Good one. *Fiver: Was it something I said? Category:Movie-Spoof Travels